


Safe to Shore

by vogue91



Category: Bloody Monday - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Forgiveness, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Spoilers, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 14:55:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14059392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: He had gotten ready for that moment, he had gotten ready to beg Otoya to forgive him, to tell me how much he needed him, how much he needed to feel him close now that he was left with nothing to hold on to, and he had gotten ready to hear him say that he was going to be alone, that it would’ve been his fair punishment.





	Safe to Shore

_[Cause though the truth may vary_

_This ship will carry_

_Our bodies safe to shore.]_

_(Little Talks, Of Monsters and Men)_

Fujimaru didn’t have the courage to look him in the eyes.

He shouldn’t have felt like that, because among all of them he had been the only one saying that it wasn’t possible, that Otoya was not one of them.

But he had given in to doubt for just a moment, and now that he was with him, with the certainty he had never betrayed him, the weight of his guilt was starting to be too much.

He had been scared for him, and the mere thought of not being able to see him again, to leave in him that feeling of betrayal, had pushed him to fight with all his might against that madness.

“You did it.” Otoya told him all of a sudden, getting closer.

There was something in the elder’s house he had never liked, that made him feel uncomfortable, but right now Fujimaru felt to deserve it.

“I did it, yes. But, Otoya, I...”

“You what?”

He got even closer, and a few moments after Fujimaru felt him taking his face in his hand, forcing him to look at him.

And when he finally saw those eyes, he didn’t see the anger he was expecting.

Otoya was frustrated, disappointed perhaps, but he wasn’t mad at him.

“I’m sorry.” he whispered. “I’m sorry I thought you could have something to do with all this, but I’ve felt trapped. As if I was in the middle of a crowd without knowing who I could trust. I’ve doubted of my father and I was wrong, I’ve doubted of you and I was wrong.” he said, shaking his head. “I don’t know how to fix this, I can’t fix this and...” he stopped talking, leaning in and hugging him, holding him tight against himself like he wanted to do since he had realized who K truly was, since he had understood how they had played with him and with what he felt, putting him in front of his weakness.

Otoya kept still for a moment before hugging him back, letting go against him and sighing.

“I know, Fujimaru. I wish I could tell you it didn’t hurt and that it’s alright, but I can’t.” he pulled away, looking straight to his eyes. “I love you, and you know that, but...” he paused, shaking his head.

His next move was to kiss him, and Fujimaru was surprised.

He had gotten ready for that moment, he had gotten ready to beg Otoya to forgive him, to tell me how much he needed him, how much he needed to feel him close now that he was left with nothing to hold on to, and he had gotten ready to hear him say that he was going to be alone, that it would’ve been his fair punishment.

But he didn’t argue, he was never going to do that right now, instead he searched more contact with the elder’s body, he searched for his skin and his lips, he tried to keep him close to him, to suffocate that way the need he felt for him.

Otoya let him undress him and touch him, and kiss him again, while they backed onto his bed and he still held him tight, not at all willing to let him go.

Fujimaru thrust inside of him, hard, closing his eyes and waiting for the other to get used to the intrusion, trying to keep out of his mind the thought that this night could be their last together.

But Otoya was there now, he was under him, he moaned softly in his ear, calling his name and touching himself, proving to be just as anxious to reach that orgasm they both desperately needed, that Fujimaru hoped could give him all those days had taken away from his, and to give him also the certainty that Otoya, despite everything, was always going to be there for hm.

He didn’t feel as good as he had wished when he came inside of him, and yet when he looked at his face he recognized that usual expression twisted by pleasure, that ecstatic grin, and in the end he was his Otoya.

He pulled out of him, slowly, careful not to hurt him, and promptly held him in his arms before the other could say anything to tear him away from this feeling.

“I’m sorry.” he said again. “I’m sorry. Take all the time you need, hate me if it makes you feel better, but don’t push me away. I can’t get away from you, Toya. I love you, I need to be with you.” he whispered, lacking the embarrassment that had always forbade him to be so direct with him.

“I don’t want you to go anywhere, Fujimaru.” he said, almost irritated at his own words.

Fujimaru held him tighter, clenching his eyes and trying not to cry.

It wasn’t over.

Now he knew the truth, and while everything else was always going to be in doubt, this would’ve never changed.

It didn’t matter what was going to happen, Otoya and him somehow were going to get out of it safe, unarmed.

Together.

 


End file.
